Hiuhtonal
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Hidan conoce la oscuridad, vive en ella y se aferra a sus brazos, se resguarda de cada resplandor que pueda acariciar sus cabellos, porque sabe que Jashin algún día mandará para él una luz preciosa que lo salve de las tinieblas donde se resguarda. Sabe que, a pesar de eso, el único propósito de dicha luz es ser tragada por la oscuridad, y ese será su último sacrificio./AU HidaHina.
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **499 palabras.**

* * *

—¿Cómo fue tu infancia?

La cara de Hidan se dibujaba entre claroscuros nítidos, alcanzados a pintarse gracias a la luz de la luna que daba de lleno contra la pequeña habitación. Hinata nunca prendía la luz, él nunca la dejaba hacerlo, y no era una petición meramente caprichosa, sino que al hombre le encantaba adivinar el color de sus labios, la forma de sus caderas anchas y el camino delicioso hacia su cintura y sus hermosos senos. En la oscuridad podía disfrutar verdaderamente el impacto de cada palabra sobre su interlocutora.

—Fue una mierda.

Antes de ella, habían estado tres hombres —psiquiatras de renombre— en su misma situación. Todos habían acabado asesinados. De una u otra manera, Hidan lograba zafarse las esposas y vertía sangre por doquier, tenían que cambiar la alfombra, pintar las paredes, lavar los muebles. Por eso, cada vez que la mujer escuchaba el sonido de las cadenas moviéndose, se aterraba.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Decir qué?

—Que tu infancia fue desastrosa.

—¡Una mierda, dije! Dilo bien, Hinata.

La joven dejó de escribir y observó al Jashinista, intentando no perderse en su mirada. El bolígrafo que llevó ese día al trabajo era un regalo de su primo por su graduación, bañada en oro con su nombre grabado en ella, significaba que estaba calificada para hacer frente a los psicópatas más terribles del mundo. ¿Y se echaba a temblar porque uno le había alzado la voz?

—P… Prefiero que me llames doctora Hyuuga. —respondió en un intento de verse fuerte, aunque el tartamudeo al iniciar la frase la había delatado.

—Y yo quiero salir de este puto agujero, pero no todo es posible, ¿cierto? ¡No todo es posible cuando eres un maldito infiel!

Los gritos de Hidan hicieron que Hinata exhalara un suspiro mientras se echaba para atrás en su asiento. Si Hidan se enfadaba demasiado, podría liberarse de sus grilletes.

— Jashin me está castigando por no hacer suficientes sacrificios, ¿sabes, Hinata?

—¿Por qué lo haría? E…Es decir, tú ya le has entregado suficientes… cuerpos.

Hidan se puso recto en la silla y sonrió.

—Nunca es suficiente.

El bolígrafo cayó al suelo y rodó hasta llegar a la punta de los pies de Hidan. La luna le creaba una sombra fantasmal, y Hinata no quiso acercarse otro centímetro al demente que tenía frente a él. Evaluó la posibilidad de recogerlo y desechó la idea de inmediato.

—Llamaré a los guardias para que te lleven a tu celda.

Se puso de pie y caminó fingiendo estar bien, mas la voz del hombre detrás de ella no la dejó avanzar otro paso.

—¿No tomarás la pluma? Si me la robo, la usaré para matar.

La psiquiatra inhaló profundamente y luego retrocedió sus pasos con la mirada baja. Temblando, se arrodilló a medio metro del criminal, y guió su mano con recelo hacia el objeto brillante. La tomó y se levantó, sorprendida por notar que Hidan no se había movido en lo absoluto.

—Hasta luego, doctora Hyuuga.

—Hasta luego, Hidan.

* * *

Estoy mil por ciento segura de que no lo esperabas, AM, y digamos que yo tampoco, luego de meses de no escribir este pequeño intercambio que tenemos, me inspiré un poco y logré sacar el primer capítulo :D

A los demás que lean, les cuento que este fic es un intercambio que tengo con mi amigo ArcanaMoon, surgió porque estoy verdaderamente demente y empecé a shippear en mi mente a Hidan con Hinata. Ojalá lo pudiese ambientar en el mundo ninja (porque no me gusta hacer AU), pero no se me ocurrió nada, y esto fue lo que salió de mi kokoro. Bueno, la cosa será así: será una serie de drabbles, en cada uno de ellos, iré mostrando poco a poco la relación entre estos dos. La verdad espero que no pasen de diez xD Pero veremos sobre la marcha.

Hiuhtonal significa luz preciosa.

Está completamente basado en la relación de The Joker y Harley Quinn, espero lo notaran xD Claro que procuraré darle un toque biónico y original. Espero que te haya gustado, AM, siéntete libre de decir lo que pienses.

Dejen su review y hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **497 palabras.**

* * *

Una gotera sonaba por la habitación, y sin embargo, no había ninguna fuente de agua que la provocara. La mirada de Hidan, tan gélida y cínica se había perdido en el techo, y ahora le mostraba a Hinata su lado más vulnerable. La luna orgullosa había perdido su esplendor poco a poco, y menguaba en un cuarto, con la forma de una sonrisa, o de un cuerno largo y afilado de un demonio que soñaba. La forma del satélite dependía de la perspectiva con que se le viera.

—Mi madre se prostituía para sostenernos. Yo era un chiquillo delgado y sin músculos, de esos que los niños mayores empujan y golpean con saña. Se burlaban… Me decían que habían estado con mi madre, que ella hacía las mejores mamadas del mundo.

Hinata aspiró fuerte, tratando de no hacer muecas por la palabra tan vulgar que había usado el recluso. Asintió, dejando de escribir para ver al paciente, quien seguía buscando figuras en las pocas sombras que tiraba la luz sobre el ventanal. Su cara, sus manos, su postura; todo en su lenguaje corporal le decía a la psiquiatra que al fin estaba avanzando. Sin duda, que le hablara de una época tan dolorosa, significaba que le tenía un poco de confianza y que se abriría progresivamente a ella.

—Me metía en problemas, y a nadie le importaba. Hasta que llegó él.

—¿Jashin?

Los ojos de Hidan se dirigieron hacia Hinata, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, movió los dedos, haciendo sonar las esposas. La joven se tensó en su lugar, pero sostuvo la dura mirada.

—Es una manera de decirlo. Él sacó a mamá del prostíbulo. Y me contó sobre Jashin. Se convirtió en mi padrastro.

—Tu padrastro es un jashinista…

—Era. Está muerto.

El cabello plateado se deslizó por su frente, y el asesino cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba a Hinata escribir en su libreta. Su conducta ese día era especialmente tranquila, jamás lo había visto así, y Hinata se sintió feliz por ello, creyendo que la terapia estaba haciendo efecto. Al menos, ya había durado más que sus antecesores.

—Me gustaría que me hablaras más de tu padrastro, si quieres… Y de Jashin. Pero por hoy hemos terminado.

Hinata salió de la habitación, y los guardias lo llevaron de regreso a su celda. La psiquiatra estaba feliz, se dirigió a la pequeña oficina que le habían otorgado y se sentó en el escritorio de madera pulida, analizando brevemente lo que había escrito ese día. De pronto, una alarma comenzó a sonar, y Hinata corrió hacia la puerta para echarle el pestillo. Asustada, se dio cuenta de que en el pasillo había un policía en el piso con la garganta desgarrada, tres guardias sostenían a su paciente, quien tenía la boca llena de sangre y se reía de manera escandalosa. Una fina película de lágrimas apareció en los ojos de Hinata, sus miradas se entrelazaron a través del vidrio.

Y Hidan dejó de reír.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues... No tengo mucho para decir xD Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentario, y a los que agregaron a favoritos. Sin duda, me pone feliz el buen recibimiento que obtuvo el primer drabble. Espero que este les haya gustado también. :D

Nadie me lo ha preguntado (?), pero este fic es M por una muy buena razón, así que sí, habrá lemon, pero no quiero apresurarlo. No coman ansias. ¡Hasta la próxima, dejen su comentario!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Quinientas palabras.**

* * *

 _ **Aún queda olor a sangre. Ni todos los perfumes de Arabia endulzarían esta pequeña mano.**_

Hinata no podía dejar de estrujar la punta suelta de su blusa. Se quitó todo el esmalte con las uñas mientras el director de la institución le hablaba sobre los posibles caminos que debían seguir a partir de ahí. No había visto a Hidan en dos semanas desde el incidente con los guardias.

—No te asesinó.

La joven asintió, con ganas de morderse el labio inferior a causa del nerviosismo. Le dio miedo hablar y que le temblara la voz.

—¿Quieres seguir tratándolo? Es un buen logro, quedará perfecto en tu currículo. Pero este tipo de cosas podrían seguir repitiéndose. Hidan no es un asesino cualquiera.

El director soplaba el humo de su puro mientras con los orbes entrecerrados vigilaba a Hinata con ojo crítico. Parecía muy frágil. Hidan podría romperla. Sin embargo, la chica había logrado controlar la situación del pasillo, cuando llegaron los refuerzos se encontraron con él observándola con detenimiento y a ella hablando en voz tenue, pidiéndole que se detuviera y se tranquilizara. Pero no podían bajar la defensa.

—Seguiré tratándolo. He avanzado bastante y la última vez incluso me habló un poco de su infancia.

—¿Eres idiota? Hidan ha hablado de eso en muchas ocasiones. Siempre cambia la historia.

La desilusión transformó las ansias de Hinata en tristeza. Había hecho numerosas teorías al respecto y saber que todo era mentira, la hizo sentirse un poco traicionada.

Después de intercambiar algunas frases más; Hinata se despidió y se dirigió a su centro de labores. En la mesa había varios sobres amarillos y uno blanco con manchas verdes de huellas digitales. Tomó aquél con precaución, notando que era pintura de acuarela. El sobre estaba abierto y contenía sólo una nota en un papel tamaño carta. Las letras estaban hechas con los dedos y la escritura apenas podía apreciarse.

 _«No le creas.» — Hidan._

La morena abrió los ojos de sorpresa y llevó una mano al nombre que firmaba. Recordó vívidamente la mirada que el asesino había posado sobre ella, los párpados ligeros y la boca en una línea recta. La intensidad de un centenar de pájaros que volaban en su estómago y su piel, recordándole la inconsistencia de su vida y aquella clase donde los profesores les enseñaron que las mujeres podían confundir el miedo con el amor. Sabía que estaba entrando en aguas peligrosas. Como psiquiatra no podía permitir ese tipo de dudas. Si iba a tratar a Hidan, no debía sentir nada por él. Pero, ¿qué era el amor, si no era miedo?

Hidan había abierto la puerta sin complicaciones y cruzó el despacho en apenas tres pasos. Hinata contra el escritorio se había quedado muy quieta y a punto de llorar. La mano manchada de sangre tomó la suya impoluta, y en dos supiros la llevó a sus labios, besando con calidez la piel suave de la psiquiatra. Hinata recordó a Lady Macbeth, y la cita con que se había enamorado de Shakespeare para siempre. La fragancia y el asesino, ambos incrustados en su pecho.

* * *

Hola :)

Pasó mucho tiempo, pero acá estoy. Trataré de actualizar a un paso más rápido, pero no prometo nada. Gracias por los reviews y por los favoritos y follow. La cita del principio es de Macbeth, por supuesto, es a la que se refiere Hinata al final. ¿Alguien más está enamorado de Shakespeare? ¿Verdad que es increíble?

Los dejo por ahora, pero espero disfruten el capítulo. Dejen sus reviews. :D Hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

 **Quinientas palabras.**

* * *

—Escuché un chiste en las canchas de básquetbol esta mañana, ¿sabes? Es sobre una pequeña niña en medio del bosque, sentada frente a un lago.

Hinata escuchaba atenta a Hidan, quien con una gran sonrisa le contaba la broma. Ella le regresaba el gesto, emocionada por ver al hombre después de varias semanas. La libreta donde anotaba sus avances estaba a su lado sin abrir. La pluma que le había regalado Neji aún tenía la tapa puesta, aunque habían estado platicando durante más de media hora.

—Llega un hombre y la ve, y se da cuenta de que la cría está llorando, así que se acerca, se sienta a su lado y le pregunta qué es lo que le sucede. Ella entre hipidos le dice: mi perro saltó al agua y no sabe nadar, así que mi padre se lanzó tras él para rescatarlo. Pero parece que no tuvo suerte, no han salido del agua y por el tiempo que ha pasado, sé que ambos están muertos. Entonces el hombre se levanta y niega con la cabeza, serio, con una mirada de compasión, se desabrocha la bragueta y le comenta a la niña: parece que este no es tu día de suerte.

Hidan y Hinata se echaron a reír a carcajadas, la mujer abrazó su estómago con los brazos, soltando lágrimas de risa. Hasta que paró, analizando la broma.

—No es un chiste gracioso, ¿cierto? ¿Es por eso que te has detenido? ¿Por qué reíste, en primer lugar?

La mueca de felicidad se curvó, dando paso a un mohín de verdadera tristeza. Hidan también había dejado de reír, y la observó atento, su mirada melancólica estaba clavada en las manos del asesino.

—Para no llorar, tal vez... No lo sé. ¿A ti no te pone triste?

La risotada histérica de Hidan resonó por la habitación, haciendo que Hinata se encogiera sobre sí misma. La burla en la risa le quemó la piel, se sintió tan pequeña y tan estúpida. Después de todo, estaba frente a un asesino en serie. Él no sentía compasión. Se recordó a sí misma que debía sacar su perfil psicológico en lugar de seguir sus juegos. Abrió su libreta y destapó la pluma, esperando paciente a que Hidan terminara de mofarse.

—¡Esos hijos de puta, asquerosos y malditos violadores, los aborrezco! ¡Cabrones desleales a Jashin! ¡Los mataré con mis propias manos! Kakuzu no quiere que mate a nadie más, pero me sacan de quicio, quiero arrancarles la lengua y metérselas por el culo.

La exaltación de Hidan hacía que las esposas vibraran. Hinata se mantuvo atenta a ellas, esperando que no se desatara. Hidan paró de gritar de pronto, y la mujer notó cómo se quedaba quieto. Las palmas de sus manos se apretaron en puños, y ella decidió mirarlo a los ojos. No esperó ver lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de Hidan. Ahogó un pequeño grito y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarlas.

—Eres demasiado buena —susurró antes de levantar la cara y morderle el cuello.

* * *

Hola. No me maten.

He estado un poco ocupada y un poco sin saber qué escribir. Así que hoy saqué toda mi fuerza y decidí hacer el drabble. Es probable que tarde para el siguiente, porque estoy haciendo otras cosas. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Son los que me animan a escribir.

El chiste me lo contaron por ahí. No me dio nada de risa. Sé que tal vez haya un poco de OoC. Díganlo si les parece así. ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?

Hasta luego, espero sus reviews con mucha felicidad. Dudas, correcciones, ya saben, sin pena.


End file.
